The girl with the yellow blanket
by Asfiction
Summary: A failed chimera with the power to place remove, and restore needles, currently weak to her real name: Dangerous.


**-Chapter 1-**

** A group of pigmasks were working on an engine in the Chimera Lab until they heard loud, painful moaning that sounded more like a little girl crying in sorrow. Then a little girl was seen walking across the polished floors. She had black silky hair and was wearing a white hospital gown with electrical wires attached to her neck and shoulders. Oddly, she had a yellow blanket wrapped in her fingers and was eyeless in the right eye. She stopped in the middle of the door and said: "Leaving..." Then she began to walk on down the halls. She did the same to every room. The scientists sped around the place with troops following behind pursuing the chimera's trail. Then they came to the terrible conclusion that she had left the lab, running. There was no way she could get away from the chimera lab walking. **

** Dr. Andonuts contacted Porky immediately after he heard the news. "Sir, you have to get some more units on the village watch!" he cried in the phone. Porky looked at the phone in confusion. "Why...? What chimera escaped?" Dr. Andonuts paused. "...The one with the yellow blanket..." he mumbled into the phone. Porky's eyes popped open. "Oh pork... Go find her! I send half of my army if it takes that! She'll ruin the plans if she interferes with needles!" "Of course, sir."**

** Porky looked up. "This chimera is weak against its own name. But what is her name...? Miss Marshmallow!" A li'l miss marshmallow unit came over to Porky. "Bring the commander here IMMEDIATELY." "Yes sir." She zoomed away. Within minutes, the masked man entered the room. "There is a powerful escaped chimera that has the power of PK Love. If you see her, a little girl with a yellow blanket, capture her! Do not let her pull a single needle!" The masked man saluted him and turned to leave. "Hold up! There's one more thing. That blanket is no ordinary blanket. I swear, you will see why. Tell Fassad the same." "I'll look into it, sir." **

**With that, the masked man left. "I'll have to hope and pray this chimera doesn't ruin my plan... What was her name, again?"**

** Meanwhile, Lucas and his friends was about to go pull the needle in the lava lakes until Boney smelled blood from afar. Boney lead everyone to the needle, to see a little girl with black silky hair with a white hospital gown, eyeless in the right eye, and had a yellow blanket wrapped in her fingers. "...Save me..." she whispered. Boney walked up to her. She pet him softly. Then she went up to Lucas and hugged him. "...Save me..." she mumbled once more before Fassad and his interpreter showed up. **

** "Oh hot cripple pork! It's here!" the interpreter said. The girl looked at Fassad in fear. "...Save me!" she cried. Lucas looked at the girl, then prepared to fight Miracle Fassad. "You can't protect that thing! It's Pigmask Army property, and it was told to be captured!" Fassad reasoned. "That 'it' is a 'she'! If she doesn't like you guys, then she doesn't like you!" Kumatora cried, firing a saltwater gun at him. **

** After a while, Fassad went away with his interpreter. "...Thank you... Pull needle for me..." Lucas nodded and pulled the needle. After the earthquake, the girl was on Duster's back. "What's your name?" Kumatora asked. "I know no name..." she spoke, her voice full of fear. "Made forget. Afraid of name... Name come from bad fat guy..." she clutch Duster's shirt. "We'll name you something new then! How about... Tarp Sun? For the blanket your holding, we'll name that Butter!" The girl put a big happy smile on her face. Then she hugged the blanket. "Butter! Butter, Butter, Butter! My name is Tarp! This is Butter!" Kumatora giggled and took hold of the girl. "She isn't that heavy either. Good. Now let's get out of here!" she said, running off with the crew. **

** Soon they were back at Saturn Valley, where they attached rope snake to the cage full of birds and clanged onto it tightly until they were dropped into the ocean and got washed ashore. "Next needle is on TaneTane, but we're gonna have to swim." Tarp nodded with the rest. "Look, Butter! Look at the Deep Sea Dungeon!" Tarp cried once. Boney whined, but then followed his friends deeper into the sea. **

** They were chased by Rooound fishes, Rock Lobsters, and blown out of the ocean on to TaneTane Island on their last legs by Master Eddy. "That was unexplainable..." Duster said, stunned. "Don't say anything about it. Just find some food and let's go get the needle." Lucas said, walking to a crowd of purple mushrooms perched near a tree. The crew, except Boney, ate some mushrooms until they felt tingly inside and energized. **

** Tarp, who was still on Kumatora's back, was seeing terrible things and terrible people, all reciting the name they gave her: Dangerous. "Hey, Dangerous!" "Dangerous..." "We love you, DANGEROUS!" "WHERE'S DANGEROUS?" "WE MISS YOU DANGEROUS!" "DANGEROUS, DANGEROUS, DANGEROUS, DANGEROUS!" She hanged on to Kumatora's jacket. "It's okay, Tarp." She nodded and loosened her grip. **

** After getting hit by Missy, they went up to the needle, fought the purple guys, and got ready to pull it. "Can I pull it?" Tarp asked, dropping down from Kumatora's back. "No... Unless you can cast PK love." Lucas answered. "You mean this?" Tarp casted the brightest and strongest PK love Lucas has ever seen. It even had something that looked like the earth. Then it came to him: That wasn't PK love. That was something even more powerful. The second it ended was the second Missy came up here. "Which one of you casted that spell?!" Tarp raised her hand. "Tarp... You can cast PK World?" "PK WORLD?!" "Yes. It's what our ancestors used to put the needles in place." "So that means... Me can place needle right here?" "Yea-" Tarp quickly casted the bright vivid PSI power at the ground and a needle appeared. Lucas pulled it, and absolutely nothing happened. **

** "Oh! I didn't power it! Silly me!" Tarp stated. "Tarp, PK World is nothing to play with. But I have an idea. You know that Masked man is pulling the needles, right? Take the power from this one the barrier bros. were guarding, replace it with a fake one and watch the show." Tarp nodded and did her work, digging up the needle, setting it aside, and putting a fake one in place. While she did this, the crew saw the Pigmask Army coming. "Hurry!" When Tarp finished placing it, to the pigmask, it seemed like she was about to pull the needle. **

** "Commander! She's here!" Tarp didn't let go. She just picked up the real one and wrapped it in Butter. The Masked Man landed and spotted her. "Hi..." Tarp greeted. The masked man scolded her. "Well, I was adjusting for you, know, so it look good. It tilting, so me had to." He was still scolding her with the confused pigmask majors behide him. Tarp let go and stepped aside. "After you..." **

** "Tarp, you can't just give him the needle!" Duster pointed out. Tarp scolded Duster. Then she whispered to him, "Let luke sky-walker do thing!" then she punched him. Lucas watched carefully, getting his laughs ready. "This is gonna be so funny..." he murmured to Kumatora. Kumatora nodded and followed his gazed. The second the masked man grabbed the needle, it instantly broke quickly. The crew was laughing so hard...**

** "Sorry! I thought that was real one. Must be somewhere else." "Somewhere else? Fassad said it was here!" For the first time they heard, the Masked Man spoke. He sounded familiar. "We know fassad now big old trumpet with big old butt." For reason, now the masked man was laughing with the pigmasks. "What? He big old trumpet with big butt." They started laughing even harder. Even the crew was laughing with Missy. "Fassad, with his big ass!" Kumatora cried. "Bigger than a drago!" a pigmask cried. "Ha ha ha!" Missy shouted. "Bigger than his brain!" Duster added. Tarp was completely lost. **

** An complete half an hour later, everyone came back to planet earth. "That was funny..." Lucas stated. "What was so funny?" Tarp asked. "Your insult..." Tarp shook her head and walked away. "Hey! Get back here!" a pigmask grabbed her instantly. "HEY! LET GO OF-" The Masked man pulled Tarp up to his face by her hair. "Or what, ****Dangerous****?" Tarp seemed to have a completely painful shock wave hit her brain. Mindless and fatigued, Tarp fell helplessly onto the ground. Blood was seeping from her strains of her silky black hair all the way to her neck. Before losing it, Tarp threw her blanket to Lucas. "Tarp!" Lucas cried as they dragged her into the ship and flew off. The Masked Man flew off as well. "TARP!" **

**End of chapter.**


End file.
